Power Rangers: Justice Fighters
'''Power Rangers: Justice Fighters '''is the second installment of Dmakeitrainey's Power Rangers' series. This series is greatly inspired by the Batman franchise and the the CW drama Riverdale. It also contains elements from Power Rangers: Time Force and Power Rangers: SPD. Premise In this alternate, parallel universe, Batman gets seriously injured in a bombing, and is forced to take a break fighting crime. With no one to protect Gotham City, crime is now at an all-time high. Three months, a group of teenagers (characters from the Archie Comics) lurk around Wayne Manor as part of a plan for a practical joke. While there, they accidentally stumble upon a secret outside entrance to the Batcave. Once there, they are stopped by a slowly recovering Bruce Wayne and Alfred, and discover that Bruce Wayne is Batman. As they are about to be thrown out by Alfred, one of the teens, Jughead Jones, asks Bruce why no one, not even his allies, are protecting Gotham, while Bruce is recovering. Bruce says that his allies quit after feeling guilty for him getting injured and he doesn't trust anyone else to do the job. Later that night, after the group left the Batcave, they are attacked by a street gang. The group successfully fights them off. Bruce, who witnesses the ordeal, and remembers Jughead's speech, decides to make them the new protectors of Gotham City, calling them the Power Rangers: Justice Fighters. Characters Rangers Allies Main Allies Bruce Wayne Dick Grayson / Nightwing Alfred Pennyworth Main Supporting Allies Lucious Fox Dr. Leslie Thompkins Commissioner Jim Gordon Capt. Tom Keller Det. Renee Montoya Det. Crispus Allen Minor Allies Clark Kent / Kal-El / Superman Tim Drake / Red Robin Barbara Gordon / Batgirl Damian Wayne / Robin Oliver Queen / Green Arrow Cassandra Cain / Orphan Stephanie Brown / Spoiler Kate Kane / Batwoman Diana Prince / Wonder Woman Arthur Curry / Aquaman Hal Jordan / Green Lantern I John Stewart / Green Lantern II Barry Allen / The Flash I Wally West / The Flash II Victor Stone / Cyborg J'onn J'onnz / Martian Manhunter Dinah Drake / Black Canary Helena Bertinelli / Huntress Kator Hol / Hawkman Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Anti-Heroes Selina Kyle / Catwoman Jason Todd / The Red Hood Lt. Harvey Bullock Joaquin DeSantos Hermione Lodge Other Characters Riverdale High School Students Josie McCoy Ethel Muggs Melody Valentine Valerie Brown Ginger Lopez Tina Patel Sweet Pea Fangs Fogarty Jason Blossom (deceased) Midge Klump (deceased) Family Members of the Rangers Fred Andrews Mary Andrews FP Jones Alice Cooper Polly Cooper Smithers Rose Blossom Riverdale High School Staff Principal Waldo Weatherbee Ms. Geraldine Grundy Mr. Joseph Svenson (deceased) Coach Clayton Other Riverdale Residents Mayor Sierra McCoy Pop Tate Smithers Villains The Joker Oswald Cobblepot / The Penguin Harvey Dent / Two-Face The Lodge Family * Hiram Lodge * Andre * Arthur Adams * Capt. Michael Minetta The Blossom Family * Clifford Blossom (deceased) * Claudius Blossom * Penelope Blossom Edward Nygma / The Riddler Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn Ra's al Ghul Bane Dr. Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy Jervis Tetch / The Mad Hatter Floyd Lawton / Deadshot Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Rupert Thorne Carmine Falcone Dr. Thomas Elliot / Hush Professor Hugo Strange Roman Sionis / The Black Mask Basil Karlo / Clayface Waylon Jones / Killer Croc Solomon Grundy Dr. Kirk Langstrom / Man-Bat Arnold Wesker / Ventriloquist / Scarface Talia al Ghul Lex Luthor Julian Day / Calendar Man Victor Zsasz The Court of Owls Temple Fugate / The Clock King Count Werner Vertigo Gerald "Tall Boy" Petite (deceased) The Southside Ghoulies Penny Peabody Hal Cooper / The Black Hood Nick St. Clair Chic Arsenal Transformation Device Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Vehicles Primary Vehicles Ranger Jet♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Ranger Mobiles♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Ranger Wing♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Secondary Vehicles Ranger Sub♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Ranger Boat♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Ranger Drill♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Weapons Primary Weapons Gun♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Jet Packs♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Grapple Hook♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Nunchucks♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Hunting Knives♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Boomerangs♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Staffs♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Smoke Pellets♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ GPS Trackers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Communicators♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Night Vision Goggles♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Flashlight♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Lock Pick♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Rope Gun♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Spy Recorders♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Bow / Arrow♦ Secondary Weapons Handcuffs♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Evidence Collectors♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Scanner Mode Rifles♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Torpedo Cannons♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Iron Knuckle♦ Speed Force♦ Command Center Arsenal "The Big Computer" Fingerprint Analyzer DNA Analyzer Mass Spectrometer Police Scanner Category:Dmakeitrainey